This invention relates to a chain latch for doors and more particularly to a latch of such a type as to put restriction upon the opening of a door with the help of a chain suspended between the door and the door-frame for preventing the entry of intruders.
In the case of chain latch of this sort, hitherto, it has been possible that in spite of keeping a door locked with a chain, the chain can be disconnected from the outside so that the safety of insider against intruder can not be guaranteed.
An object of this invention is to provide a chain latch which cannot be removed from a door when opened even slightly and can be disconnected only when the door is closed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chain latch of simple and economical structure with such a firmness as sufficiently resistible against fairly rough handling.